


Stories of The Gods

by Aniles, MysticalLioness



Series: Stories of The Gods [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fury, Gen, Gods AU, Gods and Humans, HIM - Freeform, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Why do I do this to myself, all - Freeform, bc i couldnt think of something for, but not all, crackfics, cutes, ein is a lowblood, every other tag that exists ??, everything, just the ones you think fit, lmao for your happiness and, lots of lols, lots of ships, nsfw??, ships, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniles/pseuds/Aniles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: Wolf ears twitch at the sound of soft footsteps, a raven haired figure turns just to look down at you. "Come," they smile,  a book is open on top of their lap. "Let me tell you the hidden stories of the gods.".We own nothing but the plot/setting/story.Characters are NOT mine.They belong to Aphmau.The chosen ones who become gods are up to me and Lina.





	1. The Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zene Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300690) by Stargazer_Nightwing. 



> you guys dont know how many songs i have to put in my study music/fanfic writing music so i can listen to and get inspiration jfc why do i do this to myself i fucking love everything aphmau creates what the fuck man
> 
>  
> 
> smol edit, 6/18/17 ::  
> PLS WELCOME MY NEW SMOL CO AUTHOR/CREATOR ---
> 
> Li n a (shes awe some and short ((

Aphmau - Goddess of Gods and Peace.

Aaron - God of Gods and Werewolves.

Katelyn - Goddess of Military, War, and Weaponry.

Garroth - God of Time and Royalty.

Ivy - Goddess of Trickery and Death.

Zane - God of Death, Mischief, and Trickery.

Michi - Goddess of Mischief and Seduction.

Dante - God of Husbandry, and Fatherhood.

Cadenza - Goddess of Eternal youth, Beauty, and Art

Travis - God of the Sea/Ocean, Thunder, and Lightning.

Kawaii~Chan - Goddess of Love, Fertility, and Meifwa's.

Gene - God of Memory and the Nether/Hell/Underworld. 

Sasha - Goddess of Illusion, Delusion, and Necromancy.

Laurance - God of Ghosts, and Tragedy.

Dottie - Goddess of Wolves, the Moon, and Water.

Blaze - God of Fire, the Sun, and Colors.

Rylan - God of Fortune and Good Luck.

Lucinda - Goddess of Magic, and Witchcraft.

Daniel - God of Victory, and Persuasion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while :^)


	3. Lifeboat - Ivy x Aphmau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Alex / MysticalLioness
> 
> It dawns upon Ivy that she should be the original goddess of gods. Trouble ensues.
> 
> Song is Lifeboat from Heather the Musical. It was sung by Heather Mcnamara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lina told me not to write until she got her acc, bUT GUESS WHAT I DID-

 

_I float in a boat_

_In a raging black ocean_

_Low in the water_

 

**Ivy dragged her long, perfect nails against the wall. A high pitched screeching sound being made as she did so. Signs of the scratches were left behind. Ivy scowled, narrowing her brows down at Aphmau. The small yet feisty female laughing as she spoke with her friends. Katelyn glanced up towards the balcony Ivy was at. She grinned at the pink haired beauty before continuing speaking with her short friend.**

**Ivy scowled again, she tapped her nails against the quartz railing and then began walking away. The slight wedge on her sandal's making a clicking sound as it tapped against the marble floors. Zane turned his head towards her, the god of death was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His gaze softened at the sight of her, but hardened once again as Garroth passed by alongside Laurence.**

"What's up with you, Ivy?"

**Zane spoke smoothly. His deep voice rumbling in his chest. Ivy stopped and turned towards Zane, she scoffed and shook her head.**

"Nothing. It's nothing.. I'm going to go for a walk. Don't follow me"

**Ivy spoke in a rushed and agitated tone. She glanced out the window as she did so. Once Zane nodded though, she darted off. Letting her scythe appear and lean against her shoulder while she trudged out, the questioning glances of the other gods not fazing her. She walked straight out the door, and let out a shaky breath as she looked up at the clear sky. Little to no clouds scattered up above. And the sun shone far too brightly than it should be.**

 

 

_And nowhere to go_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_With people I know_

 

**Ivy stared at the ground as she took off on her walk. She growled lightly at the thought of Aphmau.**

"I should be the goddess of gods.. not that little scoundrel.."

**Ivy gnashed her teeth, digging her nails into her flesh. She jolted in surprise as she felt pain strike her like an arrow. Glancing down at her palm and staring at the blood that trickled down her hand and splattered on the ground. She hissed, following the crescent shaped cuts and smearing blood around her palm.**

"Are you okay?"

**Ivy looked up, biting down on her tongue as she realized she had to look down at Aphmau. The shorter female was fixing her flower crown, amber eyes looking confused and worried.**

"I'm fine, go away"

**Ivy hissed, her cheeks burning as Aphmau took notice of her injured hand and took a hold of it.**

"You don't look so fine! Look at these cuts, don't worry I'll heal you!"

**Aphmau gasped, closing her eyes and focusing her energy on the small cuts that were bleeding. A tingling feeling shook Ivy down to the core. She stared with little surprise as her hand healed faster than it would normally. The cuts looking as if they were never even there.**

"Thank you.. Lady Aphmau"

**Ivy seethed beneath her skin, her sharp turquoise eyes digging daggers into Aphmau.**

**Aphmau shifted awkwardly and smiled.**

 

_Cold, clammy, and crowded_

_The people smell desperate_

_We'll sink any minute.._

 

**Ivy turned her head away quickly. She pulled her hand away and began walking off again. Aphmau stood behind her in a confused manner. She shook it off and followed after Ivy. Gazing at her long hot pink hair.**

"Can you stop following me?"

**Aphmau laughed as Ivy turned around. She shook her head and grinned.**

"Hm.. Nope! I'm gonna keep following you!"

**Ivy scowled, sneering at Aphmau and pushing her back a little. Aphmau stumbled, squeaking and looking up.**

"Don't come close to me, you good for nothing shortie."

**Ivy glared at Aphmau for a few heartbeats, she then turned. Her figure disappearing along with her scythe, meaning she had teleported elsewhere.**

**Aphmau shifted, frowning and letting her eyes droop. She kept quiet for a few minutes, before beginning to walk back towards the huge temple.**

 

_So someone must go_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_With the people I know.._

 

**An ear splitting scream brought Aphmau back to her senses, she looked up, eyes wide. Sitting upright in her quartz throne, the pillow beneath her dipping at an odd angle. Ivy clanked the bottom of her scythe on the marble flooring, gods cowering beneath her warning presence. Her iris' shining, a wide malicious smile dancing on her face.**

**Aphmau wished Aaron was at her side right about now. Her heart thumping in her chest as screams and fire filled the air. Zane scowled, his scythe appearing at his side. He stepped up, Ivy turning to him and cackling.**

"Ivy, stop this. You will be banished if you keep this act up."

**Zane warned her, Ivy shook her head, giving him a wider smile. She waltzed towards him, sliding her hand up his cheek and pretending to swoon.**

"That's very brave of you to say that, Zaney~"

**She cooed, caressing his cheek before shoving him away with the palm of her hand.**

"But I'm afraid it'll be a tad too difficult to banish me if,"

**She began, turning to Aphmau and walking up to her. She took her wrist, pulling her up forcefully until they were chest to chest.**

"Your dear ol' lord is  **dead** "

**Aphmau gasped, fear etching onto her like a leech. She screeched, attempting to pull away. Ivy cackled, placing her scythe next to Aphmau's neck so that the blade curved around and dug very lightly into the flesh.**

**Aphmau breathed in slow and shaky breathes. She stood as still as she could, scared that the blade would cut her even if it was just a tiny bit. Gods weaved around the fire, eyes wide and frightened as they stood still. Staring at their lord with teary eyes.**

 

_Everyone's pushing_

_Everyone's fighting_

_Storms are approaching,_

 

 **Ivy breathed in the smoke, it smelled of lavender and ocean. Her eyes dulled, heart wrenching. After she killed Aphmau, who would she hate? Was it really important to her becoming the goddess of gods? Their _lord?_**  

**Ivy paused for a few heartbeats. She pulled her scythe away slowly, letting it drop from her hand and onto the floor. The blade clattering loudly as diamond hit marble. Her eyes fluttered close, her throat tightening as she stumbled back. Her eyes shot wide open, she gurgled as blood splattered on her chin and silk clothing and fell onto the floor. Aphmau shrieked, Garroth scrambling towards her and catching her before she fell down in shock.**

**Gods stared, Zane standing still, Ivy falling back as death took over.**

**The gods looked at Zane expectantly, and he shook his head. He fell to the floor, his scythe falling along with him. His hands shakily tugged at his raven black hair.**

"Dead.. She's dead."

**He whispered, yet he felt her spirit still there.**

"D-dead.."

**Zane gasped, eyes brimming with tears that fell down.**

 

_There's nowhere to hide_

 

**Dottie frowned, leaning onto Blaze. She breathed in, coughing and covering her mouth. Blaze whined, his ears pinning down to his head. He raised his hands, attempting to calm the still blazing fire down. Aphmau stood straight up, still shaky. She held onto Garroth, trying to form words but failing.**

**Garroth nodded his head towards the exit/entrance.**

"We should leave until the smoke has cleared. It won't do us good staying here."

**The rest murmured and nodded, walking together in one group. Travis dragged Zane up, who clawed at him, trying to scurry back to Ivy's body. He shrieked, sobs rattling his chest as he writhed and blubbered nonsense. Travis cooed at him, leading him outside and looking up Garroth with worried green eyes.**

**Garroth left Aphmau with Katelyn and some of the other girls, he walked over to his younger brother, shooing Travis away and trying to calm Zane down.**

"She's dead.. she's dead.. she won't remember me.."

**He sobbed, crocodile tears falling fast. He trembled, leaning onto Garroth. Aphmau stared at the ground in silence, the shock of watching a god die fading away.**

**Aphmau breathed in slowly, and exhaled. She looked up, standing and brushing dirt off her purple silk robe/dress. She cleared her throat, heads turning towards her.**

"Today we have lost one of our goddess'. The goddess of death and trickery. She will be reincarnated, we know that for a fact. From now on, we must keep a look out for Ivy. Even if she does not remember anything, and she does not know she is a goddess, we must still search. Understood?"

**Everyone nodded, murmuring to one another and glancing towards the temple. Small waves of smoke poured out, and if you looked close enough, you would have realized that Ivy's corpse was no longer there.**

 

_If I say the wrong thing_

_Or I wear the wrong outfit_

_They'll throw me right over the side_

 

**Katelyn muttered a few curse words beneath her breath as she stomped into the forest, she swung her head around. Her blue eyes shining in anger.**

"What the hell..?"

**She hissed, stopping and placing her hands on her hips. She was becoming tired from the armor that clung to her. And she was beginning to get a little warm. A squeak brought her back to reality, and she turned. Her eyes widening as she sucked in a rapid breath. Hot pink hair caught her off guard, along with pale skin and turquoise eyes.**

"Pardon me, but are you lost or something? Some of the villagers in town have been complaining that they've spotted you walking around the forest for the past few hours."

**The female scowled, sass dripping from every word. She crossed her arms across her chest, a basic iron sword hanging from her belt inside her brown leather sheath. She seemed to have only a white silk dress with some golden leaf clips and some basic leather sandals. Katelyn let out a weak cry, falling to her knees and staring up at the girl.  She clutched onto her own dress, blubbering out nonsense.**

"I-it's you! Ivy it's you!"

**Ivy flinched, frowning and staring down at the blue haired female. White hair caught her by surprise, she looked up. A shiver running down her spine as she stared into forest green eyes.**

"Katie! Katelyn, come on"

**The male dragged Katelyn up, cooing at her and murmuring at her so quietly that Ivy couldn't hear. The pink haired girl shifted awkwardly.**

"Who are you two?"

**She began, hesitant to ask. She stared at the armor and lovely robes and dresses they had on. Golden leaf crowns sitting atop of their heads. She felt poor standing in front of these two, they seemed all cleaned and rich. Unlike her, she was probably stinking, and most likely had holes and dirt on her cheek and bruises on her legs.**

**Travis looked up, smiling widely.**

 

_I'm hugging my knees_

_And the captain is pointing_

_Well, who made her captain?_

_Still, the weakest must go.._

 

**Ivy grimaced, the smile looking oh so familiar.**

"I'm Travis Valkrum, this is Katelyn Valkrum, my wife-"

**Travis chocked on the word as Katelyn stood up swiftly and punched him. He fell down, wailing in pain. He held onto his nose, tears springing onto his eyes.**

"W-worth it,"

**He whined, smiling at Katelyn who glared lightly at him and crossed her arms.**

"My name is not Katelyn Valkrum, It's Katelyn Firefist, thank you very much."

**She scowled, turning to Ivy.**

"Unfortunately for Travis, he gets to be in pain for five minutes. Fortunately for you, you're coming with us."

**Ivy spluttered, trying to pull away when Katelyn grabbed onto her wrist. She felt bile rise, a headache sprouting as she squeezed her eyes closed. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stood there gaping at the gods who stood and stared.**

"What the actual fuck?"

**She whispered, blinking rapidly in surprise.**

**She stared down as Aphmau walked up to her with a wide smile, she took Ivy's hand, holding it between both of her smaller ones.**

"Welcome, Ivy."

 

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_Full of people I know_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_Full of people I know.._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion,
> 
> No. Zane does not love or have a crush on Ivy in here. Rather he thinks of her more as a sister or just a very good friend.
> 
> \--  
> Katie loafs Travis but she still beats him with a stick bc he can be a bit too much at times-


	4. Lost One's Weeping - Garroth x Laurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Aniles  
> Original Idea by: LittleMiss_Insomnia
> 
> Garroth and Laurence are still heartbroken from Aphmau choosing Aaron. But Laurence is going through a tougher time, Garroth tries helping him out.
> 
> Song is Lost One's Weeping, English cover by JubyPhonic, the original song is by Neru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Lyrics
> 
> (Note- I didn't write all the lyrics just to let you now.)

 

**Feel it cutting into me, the doubting, painful knife.**

**Feeling it deepening the rift, finally hit just right.**

**Couldn't take the love I had so weak and burning low. But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know...**

 

Laurence stared as the god couple laughing together with pure happiness. One smiling brightly while the other laughed at his words. He could feel the pain in his heart every time he sees her smile or laugh because of him.

Aaron, the god of all gods and Werewolves with Aphmau, goddess of all gods and peace. Without him, she would be nothing, without her, he would be nothing.

Without her, Laurence would be nothing.

Laurence loved Aphmau very much. More than you can imagine. But of course, she will never return his feelings, she loves Aaron and forever will. They were meant to be together and not even death can tear them apart.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Laurence asked, approaching the couple and putting on the best smile he could manage. The only thing he could do is talk to her.

 

**Can you even read the blackboard, written clear as can be?**

**Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?**

**Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?**

**Hey, who could it be? Hey, someone tell me!**

 

"H-Hey Laurence, Aaron just told me a pun so lame it's actually funny. You should tell Laurence the pun, Aaron," Aphmau answers, stuttering a little from the laughing. Even if he loved her beautiful bright smile, he could never be the one who caused it.

"Alright. what's the worst part about throwing a party in space? You have to planet," Aaron said, then laughing along with his goddess, a tear escaping each of their eyes. Laurence can feel his heart being stabbed with each small giggle Aphmau let out. He showed off a small smile, indicating he was listening and hiding the pain in his chest.

"Aaron, you are just too funny and cute!" Aphmau squealed. It was loud enough to attract some gods and goddesses nearby. They turned their attentions to the two lovers before continuing their usuals after a little while. While the two is blushing bright red, Laurence can hear hear his poor heart shattering into tiny million pieces. He can no longer take it anymore and watch the lady he loved for so long love another god.

 

**Behind the power and guard I put up, I hide. Knowing they had long died.**

**From problems, my resolve, just can't solve, that homework.**

**Accomplished, content with, this life I will now live.**

**'Til I think, and he speaks, that demon inside us,**

**Saying, "let me just leave,"**

**Saying, "someone kill me!"**

 

"E-Excuse me, I'll be in my temple if you need me," Laurence muttered and quickly, yet quietly fled, not wanting anyone to follow or see him cry.

Garroth, the god of time and royalty, took notice of his upsetting demeanor and chased after him. Even if Garroth loved Aphmau too, he could tell Laurence went through harder times because he is the god of ghost and tragedy. Peace and tragedy will not go well together, it will just rot each other away.

By the time Garroth has arrived at Laurence's temple, Laurence was already locked in there and quietly crying his sorrows away. You can hear tiny hics every few seconds from the crying if you listen hard enough.

"Laurence? I know you're in there. I know you feel really bad because of Aphmau. I know...what it feels like." Garroth said, sighing a little after he finished his sentence. It upseted Garroth of how Laurence is hurting and killing himself for her.

 

**Who was the one who just let my hopes curl up and die?**

**Hey, who could it be?**

**No, it's gotta be**

**Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?**

**What the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be?**

 

The door creak open half way and there stood Laurence, tears running down his cheeks and lips pressed together to prevent a whimper.

Garroth frowned at the sight and slowly opened the door wider, letting light into the dim room. He took a step forward and enveloped Laurance into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be alright, Laurence. I'll always be here for you. It's okay," Garroth whispered in Laurence ear, rubbing circles on his back. Laurance cries silently into his shoulder, returning the warm hug.

"It's g-going to be fine," He said, again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Words: 789

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this Garroth x Laurence Oneshot! Remember to comment, vote, or share if you like it. Have a nice day!
> 
> -Aniles ❤️


	5. Waving Through a Window - Daniel x Aphmau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Alex/MysticalLioness
> 
> Daniel wonders if he really should be a god and doubts his existence. Aphmau changes his mind like the big sis she is.
> 
> Song is Waving Through a Window from/by Dear Evan Hansen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are free to leave requests!  
> Lina and me will write them down to do later once we've finished all the oneshots we're currently working on!  
> If you want to request yourself or an oc x character, please do! We will also take note of that for later!

**{Modern Time}**

_I've learned to slam on the brake_

_Before I even turn the key_

_Before I even make the mistake_

_Before I lead with the worst of me_

 

**Daniel's ears swerve towards Dottie and Rylan talking. He stares at his friends for a little while and then looks away. He lets out a quiet sigh and gets up, brushing dirt off his pants.**

"I'm gonna head home now, bye!"

**He yips cheerfully, and his two friends turn with big, sad eyes. They pout and nod, but cheerfully say goodbye.**

"Okay then.. Well, we're gonna go search for June. Bye Daniel!"

**Daniel waved goodbye, staring after them as they walked away. He shoved his hands in his pockets, turning to the direction of the park. Most of what he said was usually a lie. Not that anyone would care or figure out. He guessed that's how life decided to punish him. To give him nothing important to do and to just make him pretend it was all fine.**

**It was all just a big lie. How he felt, how he looked, how he thought. Nothing was fine. But that's okay. It's alright. He didn't need a reason to live.**

 

_Give them no reason to stare_

_No slipping up if you slip away_

_So I got nothing to share_

_No, I got nothing to say.._

 

**Daniel cringed at the sounds of laughter. He sat down at the base of a tree, bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his chin on top of them. His eyes fluttered close, his ears drooping a little. His tail lay beside close to his feet, it was still. No wagging, no happy thumping.**

**Aphmau stops, noticing the werewolf from the corner of her eye. She turns to him, frowning and walking towards Daniel and crouching in front of him.**

"Daniel? What are you doing here?"

**Daniel looks up, his face turning pink as he realizes who it is.**

"W-what? Nothing! Sorry, I'm just.. not feeling well."

**The lie rolls of his tongue so smoothly. His mouth tastes of dust. His eyes glazing over and his cheeks and ears burning.**

**Aphmau gives him a funny look, but shakes it off and sits down next to him.**

"Well.. Why don't you go home? And where are Dottie and Rylan?"

**Daniel wheezes a little, wishing he could just curl up and disappear from the world.**

"U-um, they went off to find June. I just stayed behind because I didn't feel like going with them."

**He cringes inwardly, panic beginning to bubble up in his chest.**

**Aphmau nods, staying quiet for a few heartbeats before speaking again.**

"But you don't usually pass up an opportunity like this-"

**She stops, staring at Daniel as he lets out a sob. Daniel covers his mouth, his ears pinning to the back of his head. Eyes as wide as saucers with tears falling, burning and quick.**

**Aphmau's gaze softens, she wraps her arms around Daniel, embracing him and letting him lean on her. Letting out involuntary sobs and cries of anguish.**

 

_Step out, step out of the sun_

_If you keep getting burned_

_Step out, step out of the sun_

_Because you've learned, because you've learned_

 

**Daniel sat in the living room, following the rim of the cup he had, filled with chamomile tea. He had already drank half of it, yet he lightly buzzed with anxiety. Aphmau cleared her throat, smiling gently at him.**

"So? What's been going on?"

**Daniel stares into his cup, before speaking.**

"I'm not sure I just haven't felt happy in a while.. I lie and pretend I am, but I just feel so sad.. so empty."

**He murmurs, forcing himself to stay calm, he breathes in slowly, exhaling even slower.**

"I just.. don't really have a will to live anymore.. I sometimes wonder if I was born to become a god, and just have no other reason.. No other real reason.."

**Aphmau nods, listening closely. She couldn't help but feel bad, and yet she knew he wouldn't want her or anyone's pity.**

"Everyone else has a goal in life, a will.. I have nothing. Just a few friends, a life anyone else would die for.."

**Daniel looked up at her, blue eyes cold and empty. Aphmau stammered a bit, looking away nervously.**

"Well.. why don't you search for something?"

**Aphmau thought she saw some kind of emotion spark in Daniel's eyes for a second. A mere second. Just a millisecond.**

"Like.. what?"

**Daniel swallowed, tilting his head. Curiosity beginning to peak out.**

"Whatever you want to search for, a girlfriend.. a family.. children.. anything."

**Aphmau stated, and Daniel nodded, squinting at her thoughtfully.**

"I'll think about it.."

**He stood up, placing the cup down. It was empty, it fell over, nothing leaked out but a few droplets. Aphmau stood up, leading him towards the door.**

"Think about it,"

**She smiled widely, and he nodded waving goodbye and leaving.**

**Aphmau frowned, watching him go. She feared for the worst.**

 

_On the outside, always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

_I'm waving through a window,_

_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

_So I wait around for an answer to appear_

_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

_Waving through a window, oh_

_Can anybody see, Is anybody waving?_

 

**Daniel sat in a playground park, his legs crossed as he sat on the park bench. He muttered something under his breath as he read. Daniel didn't really enjoy reading, but he needed to be distracted. His ears perked and pointed forwards. He looked up spotting a group of kids.**

**Two kids sat on the ground, holding each other and sobbing. A werewolf and a meifwa. The other kids around them lashed out, kicking and throwing and yelling things at them.**

**Daniel sighed, closing his book and standing, he began walking towards them, his tail lashing in annoyance.**

"What is going on here?"

**He loomed over the children, who turned to him. Few werewolves letting out a whine and backing up.**

"N-nothing mister,"

**The kids scattered, scurrying away. He turned to the two kids on the floor, who were helping each other up.**

"U-um, thank you mister! That was really cool of you, scaring the bullies away."

**The female yipped, wiping away tears and snot on her sleeve. The male nodded, his tail wagging.**

**Daniel's gaze softened, he nodded, looking away anxiously.**

"Y-you're welcome.. I just don't like seeing kids get hurt."

**He murmured softly, the girls tail brushing against the ground and then wrapping around her own leg. She held her boys hand, smiling up at Daniel and then waving her hand at him.**

"Well, um.. we should go now.. bye!"

**Daniel watched them leave, he muttered goodbye, deciding it was best for him to go too.**

 

_We start with stars in our eyes_

_We start believing that we belong_

_But every sun doesn't rise_

_And no one tells you where you went wrong,_

 

 

**Daniel sat on his couch, slumped in it. He glanced down at his stomach and cringed. Rolls of fat sat there, he uncomfortably pressed his thighs together, which were too thick for his liking, and far too ugly.  He looked away, bile rising in his throat.**

**Daniel stood up, deciding to go out and jog.**

"Maybe if I'm skinnier more people will like me..?"

**The green eared and green tailed werewolf wheezed and panted heavily. Drops of sweat ran down his forehead as he continued his push ups.**

**It had been about two weeks into exercising and he dropped a lot of weight dramatically.**

**A knock on the door startled Daniel, making him drop onto the ground. He groaned in pain, standing up and wiping the sweat off his forehead.**

**He opened the door, Aphmau standing there with Rylan and Dottie.**

"Daniel! Don't do this to yourself!"

**They shouted, and stopped once they realized he was standing there awkwardly.**

"W-what?"

**He stammered, confused. Aphmau looked up at him, squinting and looking down his body.**

"..Did you lose weight? You're a lot more skinnier,"

**Aphmau poked his side, and he snorted in laughter, backing up slightly and squirming in place.**

"I've been exercising.."

**Dottie gasps, and Rylan gapes at him.**

"I didn't think you'd contribute to exercising!"

**Dottie yelps, Rylan and Aphmau nodding.**

"I guess I'm changing.."

 

 

_Step out, step out of the sun_

_If you keep getting burned_

_Step out, step out of the sun_

_Because you've learned, because you've learned_

 

**Daniel stared at himself in the mirror, he didn't have much fat anymore, his thighs still had a bit less chub, and muscle was beginning to lightly show.**

**He shivered, it took about a year to get like this, he didn't like thinking what he would've look liked if he hadn't exercised.**

**Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking at the text on his phone. He paused, replying to the text and getting his suitcase out.**

**Lets get this show on the road.**

 

_On the outside, always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

_Waving through a window_

_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

_So I wait around for an answer to appear_

_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

_Waving through a window, oh_

_Can anybody see, is anybody waving?_

 

 

**Daniel let out a sigh as he lay floating above the water, his shirt pulled up a bit, showing his belly button a bit. The sun harshly glowed above him, and he closed his eyes to not damage them too much. His ears twitched and flicked as water fell in, the sounds of cheerful laughter and screams filling the air.**

**Starlight was a truly gorgeous place. Not too many people were on the island though, which was a bit of a downfall, seeing as he was trying to make more friends.**

**Daniel turned around, the salt/chlorine burning his eyes as he opened them below the water, he cringed but looked around and then stood up. Coughing a bit and shaking his hair. He turned to Rylan and Dottie, who had 1) fallen asleep and 2) was currently drawing on the others face with sharpie.**

**Daniel snorted softly, swimming up towards them and getting out of the water.**

"What are you doing Dottie?"

**Dottie turned to him, grinning widely.**

"Im pranking Rylan for intruding on me and Blaze's make out session and continuing on squirt us with water guns,"

**Daniel nodded, laughing a bit and then walking away.**

 

_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_

_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_

_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_

_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_

_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

_Did I even make a sound?_

_Did I even make a sound?_

_It's like I never made a sound_

_Will I ever make a sound?_

 

**Daniel fell back in a panic to try and not get hurt, he scrambled up, fear catching in his throat as he hid behind the wall. He covered his nose and mouth in a poor attempt to quiet himself.**

"Come out.. come out.. wherever you are~"

 **Daniel whined softly, sliding down the wall and sitting down, tears brimming his eyes and burning them. A blissful sensation he hadn't felt in such a long** **time.**

**He stayed still, holding his breath as black hair appeared from the corner of his eye. Blue tipped ears swerving and perking to try and figure out where Daniel was. The figure turned, grey eyes glinting maliciously, a wide smile on dancing on their face. A sharp twinkling knife clutched in their hand.**

"There you are, Daniel~ Why don't we play a game? Just you and me.."

**Daniel shook his head, scrambling up from his spot. He let out an ear splitting shriek, Ein had tackled him to the ground, raising his knife and-**

 

**Daniek gasped awake, he sat up on his bed, tears falling quickly onto the blankets he was clutching tightly in his hands. He wiped away tears, but they burnt his hand like acid and kept coming. Daniel murmured softly to himself, getting out of bed and slowly walking to the kitchen. Dottie yawned as she looked up, her tired expression changing to one of shock. She stood up, speed walking to Daniel.**

"Daniel! What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

**Daniel whimpered, nodding. Dottie cooed at him, similar to how a mother would, and wiped away his tears. She hugged him tightly.**

"Aw, its okay Daniel. He isn't here.. he's gone.. Ein is gone.."

_"He's gone."_

 

_On the outside, always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

_Waving through a window_

_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

_So I wait around for an answer to appear_

_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

_Waving through a window, oh_

_Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_

 

**Aphmau stared at Daniel, turning to Dottie who had awful bags under her eyes and knots in her hair. The werewolf yawned, beginning to doze off in her spot, leaning on Aphmau before startling awake.**

"Daniel!"

**She yelped, and Daniel turned to her, tilting his head and giving her a funny look. He looked fine, but had a the slightest bit of bags beneath his eyes. Aphmau sighed.**

"I'm gonna call Blaze, Dottie, you need rest. I'll take care of Daniel and make sure he gets some sleep."

**Dottie nodded, silently thanking her and deciding to take a quick nap. Aphmau smiled gently at her, she turned to Daniel.**

"Have you taken a shower yet?"

**Daniel shook his head, beginning to get up from his spot.**

"Then go take one, call me if you need any help with something."

**Daniel nodded, running off to get his necessities. The poor boy was beginning to struggle with nightmares and depression, and it was affecting Dottie. He had gone long enough to not being able to eat for long periods of time, and being afraid of taking showers or baths without someone else in the home.**

**Aphmau got her phone out, calling Blaze to pick up Dottie.**

 

 

**Blaze arrived an hour ago, picked Dottie up, and left. Daniel finished showering forty minutes ago, and changed ten minutes after showering. Now, him and Aphmau were speaking in the living room. Drinking some chamomile tea and murmuring to each other.**

"Have you eaten yet?"

**Daniel shook his head, his ears slowly swaying in place. Tail making soft thumping sounds against the couch. Aphmau shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and stretching her back.**

"Hm.. I'm gonna go to the grocery store then. Try to eat something, okay?"

**Daniel nodded, watching her stand and place the cup down before grabbing her bag and leaving. He craned his neck, trying to see through the window, or hear something at least, of her leaving.**

**Once the coast was clear he stood up, placing his cup down on the table.**

 

_On the outside, always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

_Waving through a window_

_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

_So I wait around for an answer to appear_

_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

_Waving through a window, oh_

_Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_

 

**Daniel sat on the bathroom floor, glancing at the small blade in between his fingers before slowly looking at his wrist. He sighed, closing his eyes, keeping tears away as the blade pierced his skin. He opened his eyes, looking down and realizing he had let the blade puncture more than once. Three perfectly straight lines on his arm, crimson red blood ran down and dripped on the floor. His stomach churned and he let out a small wail, he turned to his other arm, doing the same thing.**

**Daniel continued to do it for a few seconds, before pulling his shorts down and cutting his thighs, murmuring to himself a short sentence.**

**He pulled his pants back up, the cuts stung, his skin screamed, his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He looked up at the bathroom light, realizing it was all over the place. He turned to the door, there was more than two. He took in a shaky breath.**

**And fainted.**

 

_Is anybody waving?_

_Waving, waving..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i sure do like hurting everyone lol
> 
> dani boy is my son and i love him lots
> 
> \---  
> edit : it took me 3 days at least to finish this bc i was procrastinating 
> 
> also
> 
> sorry if everything seems all over the place and its kinda rushed i was beginning to run outta ideas ololol

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO FUCKING WRITE EVERYTHING DOWN IN THIS FIRST PAGE IM GOING TO BE SO FUCKING MAD IF IT EVER GETS DELETED BECAUSE OF MY DAMNED LAPTOP


End file.
